It s not place enough for us both
by snowywriter
Summary: Spamano fanfiction: It s not place enough for us both. Everything seems normal until Romano gets a call from his boss, with not so good news. He decides to not tell anyone about it so they wont be worried. rated T cus of Romanos language. Spamano, GerIta some-other-pairings
1. Chapter 1: Disappearing?

**My first spamano, sorry if it not is so good  
And sorry for my bad English XD**  
**Romanos POV  
**

Another world meeting was about to begin and almost everyone was there, well except the ones that never was on time.  
The nazi-potato tried his best to take control of the meeting, but no one really wanted to listen. It was the third day of the second world meeting that month and no solution was set. As on all other meetings the past years it was the economy that was the problem.  
For once though Greece was listening, probably because his own economy was…well he had no money, no money **at all. **It had been one of the top topics, Greece was a part of EU and when one EU nation had problems it affected all EU nations. Since it was a lot talking about EU and that shit, the nations who not was a part of the European Union was quite bored by now.  
For example America.  
"Please England you really should follow to McDonalds later" It seemed like America was trying to ask England out, well good luck hamburger-freak.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Nazi-potatos shout actually worked. "We need to find a solution now"  
For a few minutes it seemed like he had succeed, most people looked at him and waited for him to continue, and then Italy spoke up.  
"Ve Germany, but its lunch now"

Good job fratello, good job. Not that I care, the meetings was just a waste of time, seriously when will they relize we never manage to come up with solutions on world meetings.  
Everyone had heard Italys voice and everyone immediately walked out from the meeting room to find a place where they could eat. We never ate at the same place all of us, it would only end in a war.  
The Nordics to some place, the Asians to another, scarf-creep and his family and the Baltics to utterly another, and so on.  
I supposed I would go with brother to some place where the sold pasta, that's how we always did.  
"Fratello is it ok if I go with Germany ve?" Italy suddenly stood behind me.  
The nazi-potato? And probably the nazi-potatos brother? They better not fucking touch my brother.

"Go where the hell you want, I don't care"  
"But Fratello, won´t you be lonely eating alone?" Italy asked and looked worried "Ve~ I know, you can eat with us!"

"No fucking chance I ever will eat with those potato-nazis!" I walked away from Italy-stupido.  
Now I surely made him sad, well whatever it´s his own damn fault.

While I was walking down the streets of Copenhagen where the meeting happened to be this time my phone started calling.  
"Yah, Lovino Vargas" I answered.  
"Listen Lovino this is serious business"  
It had to be my boss, well that's fucking awesome, not. He talked around about some shitty stuff the mafia had been in trouble with. I didn't even care to listen. Until I relized he had asked a question.  
"What, I can´t fucking hear what you are saying" I said.  
He sighed and asked again;  
"can nations disappear into other nations?"

What the fuck was that for a question?  
"Yes they can, in war or if it's a smaller country in a bigger and no one knows about the smaller, or some crappy shit like that"  
"Yeah, I must warn you…check on the internet, ask people, check maps, there is no Romano and Italy, no and , its only Italy."  
What. The. Fuck?  
I hang up the fucking phone. That was just bullshit, we were brothers, twins! I stood as frozen a moment. Twins right, two in one country…that was not how it was supposed to be…  
Damn! Fuck that shit!  
Of course it was fucking true, I already knew I was the unnecessary half, this wasn't so damn surprising… Well, I suppose I would just be even more unnecessary and… right, that's what that fucker said, nations disappear into others. I would die, disappear, like Rome did.  
Hah! Killed by my own brother, that's just so fucking pathetic he can´t even do a thing on his own.  
I wasn't so surprised, I had been thinking about it before. Not thinking about it like it would fucking happen though.

I sat down on the first restaurant I could find and ordered some pasta, none of the other was there, good I didn´t want company.  
"Roma~ I´ve looked for you"  
Damn, I knew that voice. I pretended I didn't hear him, maybe he´ll go away and leave me al…oh fuck that bastard.  
Spain sat down in front of me. I didn't fucking ask him to come here!  
"Can I sit here?" He asked.  
"No, it´s my fucking table, tomato-bastard go away" For once, please, let him do as I say I want to be alone.  
But no, of course that bastard just sat there.  
"Thank you Roma, hey where´s Ita-chan?"  
What the hell! I said he should leave! Didn't he hear me?  
"Italy is eating potatoes with the nazis" I looked straight down in my food, of course that bastard would ask about fratello, everyone cared more about fratello. Hadn´t my own fucking boss just told me that.  
He just nodded and creep-stared at me while I hurried to eat up my pasta. I´m a goddamn genius when it comes to pasta so it didn't take me long to finish and quickly get up and hurry away, leaving that bastard alone.

"Roma what´s wrong?"  
Damn that guy, don't he understand that when you tell someone to go, they fucking go and they **definitely **not follows after when** you** leave them.  
Oh its nothing wrong tomato-bastard, I just found out I will fucking disappear soon because there obviously is no place for Romano when you have Italy  
"You are what´s wrong! Leave me alone" I gave him the best death-glare I could, trying to look like that creep…oh what´s his damn name, Sweden.  
"But Ro-oma wait"  
Of course I didn't wait. I almost ran back to the meeting room and sat down on my place. Almost no one was there.  
"wh-what are you doing back so fast?" a little blond boy stared at me. It looked like he scribbled on the whiteboard.  
Oh for fucks sake, how did this micronation manage to sneak in the meeting room **everytime. **And how the hell could that little thing even exist? He wasn't even nation he was basically just a part of England.  
"None of your business, get the hell out of here Mini-England" …Looks like he don't like that nickname.  
"I´m SEALAND!"  
Well, he looks like England, at least it made him walk out.  
Now he was mad at me too, and I couldn't care less.  
But where did the tomato-bastard go?

I got the answer on that when the meeting was about to start again, he came with Italy and the nazi-brothers…well, fuck him.  
Nazi-potato Germany tried to go back to where we had been right before fratello destroyed it by saying it was lunch. But he failed, everyone was still talking about whatever-they-had-been-talking-about-during-lunch.   
I saw Spain sitting next to Italy and the Nazis, seems like he joined there new group to. I laid my forehead don the table and actually fell asleep, it was however siesta time.

Later after when I and Fratello was back home and he was doing the dishes after our dinner, tomato-bastard showed up.  
"Hey Roma, can I talk to you?"  
I wanted to say no, but something in his voice sounded really serious.  
"Fine bastard" I looked at him and waited.  
He checked so fratello was out of hear and then sat down next to me. It surely seemed serious.  
"what the fuck is it?" I glared at him…what if he had found out…?  
"Roma, what is wrong?" He didn't really look like his normal himself, he looked seriously worried.  
At least he didn't know, the last thing I would want is a worried tomato-bastard that would tell every fucking person in the world. That moment I decided to not tell anyone, they wouldn't miss me anyways, not when they have my perfect twin.  
"It´s nothing you bastard leave me alone, I´m watching TV" I used my most bored voice.  
"Roma…you don't seem ok, you are very pale and you didn't even eat all you pasta at that restaurant"  
Didn't I? ...maybe I didn't I just wanted to get away. Damn that was waste of pasta. And of course I was pale! I was slowly disappearing.  
"Are you sick?" Tomato-bastard kept asking when I didn't answer.  
I shook my head, couldn't he please fucking leave now.  
No he didn't, he just walked out to the kitchen to talk to fratello, he is surely much funnier to talk to. No one would notice if I disappeared now, maybe fratello first, but he would forget me for those fucking Nazis.

"Are you ok fratello?"  
Seems like tomato-bastard shared his worry with my brother.  
"I am perfectly fucking fine, okay!" What was their problem? I just wanted to be alone.  
He finally left and I could hear he and tomato-bastard walking out of the door. I sat watching the TV, but it was just boring shows, I was very bored. It was not like I needed prove or anything I just had nothing else to do. I took our computer and searched on `Romano`. No results, except for some history stuff from when we were more like two different countries. I could only find about Italy, it was only one country.  
Well, that's fucking fantastic.

**Next chapter up as soon as I have time! If you liked it please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealosy?

Second chapter ^^ I don't know how many it will be but probably around 4-5  
Again sorry for any spell/grammar mistakes.  
Of course I don't own Hetalia or the characters.

I had no interest in finding out what fratello and tomato-bastard went out to do, they probably would just go shopping food or something. Instead I went to bed. I was actually pretty tired, probably because of the damn boring world meeting. It´s just wonderful that it will continue tomorrow, or not.  
Right when I had gotten to bed and laid down comfortable, the fucking phone called. It just kept on calling even though I didn't answer, after like, five damn minutes I got tired of it and got up to answer.  
"Yes, Romano, Lovino Vargas here" I really tried to sound just as mad I was.  
"Vee~ fratello I stay at Spains house tonight, is that ok?"  
Oh great.  
"Why did you have to fucking call me to tell that, I don't care!"  
Why would he sleep at Spains house? They didn't even ask if I wanted to come along with them. Was it something going on between them? ...It better fucking not.  
"I am sorry fratello… goodnight then, we pick you up before the meeting tomorrow"  
I hung up the phone in his ear. Pff, those two definitely wouldn't miss me, they already acted like I fucking didn't exist.  
A sudden coughing attack made me fold myself double with my hands over my stomach, not able to breath.  
When it finally stopped I stood on my knees gasping for air. Though I was not sick, it was just dusty in the room, fratello had to clean better.  
When I was sure I wouldn´t start coughing like that again I went back to bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Rooomaaa! Are you ready for going!?"  
Someone woke me up by screaming outside my door. Dammit! It was Spain, I forgot to put any alarm on my clock.  
"I´m on my way bastard, don't scream so fucking loud!" I shouted back and hurried with putting on the first clothes I could find in my wardrobe. A start to a headache was pounding behind my forehead. I slammed up the door and almost fell when I ran down the stairs.  
"Easy Roma, we are only ten minutes late" tomato-bastard said from behind me, I didn't even see him when I opened the door. Ten minutes wasn't so much, but fratello was surely extremely stressed. He usually always was on time.  
Yes he was, he almost bounced up and down on the seat.  
"Hurry fratello, we´ll be late!"  
Why the hell did he always sound like a little girl when he talked? And why did he let tomato-bastard drive, that guy drove as slow as an old fucking blind woman. I could drive, if it wasn't for my headache. That's what happens when people don't let you sleep, damn fratello and tomato-bastard.

The meeting was just started when we arrived, nazi-potato just glared at us for being late. Well, it was my pleasure hope we interrupted him. I sat down on the closest free place, next to Greece and… someone.  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked the guy on my other side, maybe he was a micronation, he looked kinda like France…or America.  
"I´m Canada!" he answered.  
No reason to sound so fucking upset, how could I know who he was when I never have seen him before. Whatever it wasn't even worth my attention. Nothing here was, I told Greece to wake me up if someone talked to me and then took a siesta. God know I fucking needed it, I was tired as shit.

No one woke me up until fratello poked me to tell that it was lunch and that he was going to eat with the Nazis again. Well, he said ´Germany and his brother` but that's the same thing.  
"Leave me alone, I´m fucking tired" was all I grumbled back before I fell asleep again.  
I pretended to not notice when Spain tried to wake me up and force me to eat with him. I was not fucking hungry, hopefully the micronations would stay out of the meeting room if I was sleeping in there.  
No, wrong. They wouldn't.

"Is he sleeping?" someone whispered way to loud.  
"I think so…" someone else answered, it sounded like mini-England and some more kid.  
They just kept on whispering to each other, enough loud for me to hear, until I smacked my hand to the table and looked up.  
"Get. Out. Of. Here. Damn. You!"  
That made them run really fast. Smart of them. But it was already too late, I was awake and couldn't sleep.  
Meeting continued without any signs of success. And it was finally almost over.  
"So does anyone have any special wishes or information they haven't already said?" nazi-potato asked, he looked like he was close to a break down.  
No one had anything serious to come with. Maybe I should have told that I probably was going to disappear and wish for more information about Romano or something, maybe a name on the maps. But I didn't.  
It was as it should if I disappeared, this world had no place for an un useable half of Italy, or for me as a person, goddammit I couldn't even do a shit. And if I could, fratello could do it fucking better.  
Except swearing, that was I the fucking god on.

Tomato-bastard drove on the way home too. He really is the fucking master of slow driving.  
Fratello cooked food for us all three, damn don´t that tomato-bastard have an own home? He surely just wanted to be around fratello. We ate pasta, delicious of course, fratello is actually damn good at cooking, one of the reason everyone fucking loves him, even a blind could see what Spain meant when he looked at fratello like that.  
I wasn't jealous or so, hell no.

"Romano are you sure you are ok?"  
Wow, tomato-bastard used my whole name. Maybe he started to realize ´Roma´ is a nickname for a fucking child.  
"I´m just a little tired, okay?" I glared at them both, I didn't even look tired, why would they keep on asking. They sat next to each other on the other end of mine and fratellos couch… Spain actually looked pretty good… no! Hell no he didn't, maybe I was tired.  
Maybe they wanted me to be tired and go to bed so they could be alone. It looked like that right, they had been whispering to each other earlier, to quiet for me to hear what they had been saying. I´m not sure I would have wanted to fucking know anyway.  
But they looked so damn cute- and-perfect-couple-like so it was fucking disgusting.  
"I´ll go to bed, you better not wake me up tomorrow" I mumbled and left them.

Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up in the span of five days (I think, no promise!)  
plz review if you liked it


	3. Chapter 3: Love?

**Chapter 3! .  
Sorry for any grammar/typo/spell/OOC mistakes!  
I don't own Hetalia.  
And sorry for my racist nicknames for Germany and Prussia, it just fitted Romanos character. I know very well that germans aren't Nazis, hope no one gets offended.  
The story continues… **

Fortunately there was no more world meetings so I could sleep. And hell yes I did, I didn´t even get up for two days.  
Tomato-bastard and fratello surely had enough fun without me.  
But, after two fucking days of sleeping I was really bored. Stupid as I was I went out to walk to the grocery store to buy some pasta and tomatoes for lunch. And who the fuck is there?  
Nazi-potato of course. Damn my day was ruined.  
"Vee~ fratello!"  
Was Italy here… with the Nazi… in a fucking official place for no reason?  
"What the hell are you doing here fratello?" I glared at him, not giving a fuck about that damn Nazi.  
His answer could have been better.  
"Ve, you see brother me and Germany are together~"  
The. Fuck?  
Together, like in fucking dating? Like in, my brother is dating a Nazi? A fucking potato loving Nazi?  
"weren't you fucking together with Spain?" was all I could say, I was so close to beat up that damn Nazi. Maybe I should send the mafia after him, they could do a great and fast, still painful job.  
"No! Big brother Spain just helped me with asking Germany out"  
So that was what those two had been whispering about. Good, then it was nothing between them. Why did that make me feel fucking better..  
Not like I gave a fuck about that though. I didn't care about who tomato-bastard was dating, not who fratello was dating either, as long as it wouldn't have been a Nazi.  
"And you had to date a fucking Nazi!?" I said completely calm.  
Almost  
"Germany is not a Nazi, he.."  
Pff, seems like fratello was blind too, everyone could see that that guy was a Nazi. And damn, this gave me a headache again.  
"He is a Nazi" I interrupted fratello and then turned around and walked out of the grocery store.  
I didn't even want pasta anymore. This day couldn't have been more fucking fantastic.  
A new coughing attack made me stop. Seems like it was dusty out here too, or maybe it was from all the smog the cars created.  
I held one hand over my mouth when i coughed and when i looked down in my hand, it was a little bit of blood in my palm.  
I was fucking couhging blood!?  
No, of course not, it must´ve been something else.

"Heeeey, Roo-omaa wait for big brother Spain.  
Oh, isn't it fucking wonderful. I really didn't want to see Spain right now. Plus I was still coughing from the fucking smog, and he would just start worry or something.  
"Roma what is it, are you sick?"  
I shook my head and forced myself to stop coughing.  
"No, tomato-bastard"  
When I looked at him he was smiling big. Damn, please don't start talking about fratello now…  
"Did you hear about Ita-chan and Germany? Isn´t it great!?" He looked like he really thought I would think it was great.  
"No, it´s not leave me alone" I walked away from him, why was I feeling so happy about Spain and fratello **not** being together?...that meant Spain was single and…no, what would that matter to me? I didn't fucking care about if tomato-bastard was dating or not.  
Suddenly Spains face turned serious and he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was forced to look at him.  
"Lovino, listen. You _are_ sick, you´re pale, I saw you coughing and you sleep more than normal"  
He was just imagining stuff, I was just tired from the meetings and coughing from dusty air.  
It had nothing to do with that disappearing thing, I wasn't even close to disappearing yet.  
"No, you are completely fucking wrong" I tried to look away but his green eyes stopped me. It was impossible to look away.  
"I really hope you are alright Roma, I don't want you to be sick"  
I didn't want him to look so worried…  
"Of course I am fucking right you bastard" I mumbled.  
He smiled a little and suddenly without giving me a chance to back away he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms round me in a close hug.  
I froze, not knowing what the fuck I should do, it was…not so bad actually. Before I knew it I was leaning with my forehead to Spains chest. Damn! What was this? Why did it make me feel so good and warm…  
Someone called his name and he let go of me, running to whoever it was.  
"Please don´t be sick Roma!" he shouted after me.  
I pretended to ignore him and turned around. It took all my self-control to walk away and round a corner. Then I just fucking fell to the ground on my knees.  
"Fuck you bastard…" I mumbled.  
Damn! Goddamn fucking shit!  
It was just a simple hug, it didn't mean a thing to him, why did it make me react like this!?  
Simple answer.  
No! No way in hell it could be that! …but still  
I loved him, I was fucking in love with that goddamn tomato-bastard.  
That sucked.

I slowly managed to get up and walked home, taking a longer way so I wouldn't have to meet tomato-bastard, or fratello and his new Nazi-boyfriend, Luckily I didn't.  
No one was home at our house either so I just sat down to watch the TV, it was nothing good on. Except those weird fucking shows from America.

A knock on the door and a sound of someone walking into the living room where I sat woke me up. I apparently had fallen asleep.  
"Hi Roma, oh you look like a tomato" He laughed, how could I be so stupid that I fell in love with this guy; he was annoying, he treated me like a child, he liked my brother better then he liked me, he would anyways never like me that way, I would _definitely_ never tell him.  
"Go away bastard, don't you have an own goddamn home?"  
He just laughed and sat down in our couch next to me. I moved quickly as much to the other side as I could.  
"It´s no fun at my home" he shrugged.  
I was silent, hoping he would get the point and leave, but no.  
"Why the hell would it be better here?" I mumbled. Damn I had to do my best to not turn around and look at him.  
"Cus you are here Roma~"  
That shouldn't make me feel so fucking happy, he didn't mean that he had just hoped for fratello to be here.  
Oh right, fratello is a damn Nazi now, so he must be out with the other Nazis.  
"Fratello probably won´t be home in a long time" That should make him go. It was not right of him to torture me with sitting so damn close.  
"No, but I don't care, I got here ´cus I knew you would be here Roma" He laid down on the couch so his head got on my knee.  
For a second I thought about letting it be like that. But then I came to my senses and pushed away his head and stood up.  
"Now get the fuck out of my house" I practically pushed him all the way to the door.  
He tried to get back in but I just forced him out.  
"Hey, Roma are you sure you are ok? You are so pale it looks like you would disappear" he was clearly joking, at least about that last part. He didn´t know and I however wasn't close to even start fading away or whatever the hell would happen.  
"Why do you care, get out" I had almost closed the door over his face.  
"I love you Roma, that's why I care!" He said ight before I slammed the door in his face and quickly locked.  
´Love` as a friend he meant, of course he meant as a friend.  
That didn't stop my heart from fucking trying to beat itself to death. It was nothing, he meant nothing. Forget about it. Goddammit! Don't think about it!  
It took me awhile to calm so much so that I could remember what else he had said. I checked the mirror in our hall.  
Fuck, I _was_ pale. My skin had almost the same color as, Mr. Eyebrows. And gods knows he is very white.  
The thoughts I tried to ban from my mind came back.  
Why was I disappearing? Why couldn't I exist when small micronations who not even was real nations could exist. When that Nazi-Prussia could exist! He was _not_ a nation anymore, still he was here!  
Those thoughts took over my mind, dark and unwanted.

**As always, thanks for reading! Please review and I hope you liked it^^  
Next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone?

**I´m sorry if the earlier chapter not was so good, I was in a hurry when I wrote it  
I don't know if this chapter is any better… but you just have to deal with that XD  
I think it will be one or two more chapters after this one.  
Enjoy the story~  
**

I didn't want those thoughts but I couldn't ignore it. That little boy, Sealand, could exist. He was not important at all, he had almost no real inhabitants. His country was a fucking oil-platform. And he was not close to disappearing… Neither was Nazi-Prussia, he had no inhabitants, no country, he just was there, not close to disappearing. It sure was some people that still would call themselves Prussians or some shit like that, but that was not…  
I stopped my own thoughts. Sealand had inhabitants, there was some people who called themselves "Sealanders", same like there was a few "Prussians" and "Ladonians*" and all other shitty mini nations.  
So they could still exist. But no one would say that they lived in Rome, therefor old Rome was dead.

"We are nothing without our people"  
I don't remember who the hell said that, but it seems like it was true.  
Which means… It´s not only on the fucking map I am disappearing, my people call themselves Italians and that goes to my brother, no one says that they live in Romano.  
It was the worst fucking feeling ever.  
Worse than see Spain liking fratello more, worse than fratello dating a Nazi, worse than when Rome disappeared, worse than anything…  
I had no people left, even they had forgotten me, no one would have to change nationality if I died, cause they had already changed.  
That made me feel more lonely than I ever had before. It was like I was alone in a big black room and no matter how loud I would scream it wouldn't be a single fucking person there to hear me.  
But my boss… maybe he was the only one… maybe he was the only fucking reason I still existed.  
But one person apparently isn't enough for a country.  
"We are nothing without our people, a human can live alone, but a nation cant, when we are all alone without any people or land left, we disappear"

A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts. I had been standing there much longer than what I thought.  
"Roma, I forget my jacket, can you open?"  
Damn! It was tomato-bastard, I turned around and saw his jacket hanging over a chair in the hall.  
"W-wait!" I tried to calm down, not show how I was breaking apart inside. Or rather disappearing. I quickly grabbed his jacket and unlocked the door, planning to just throw it in his face and then close the door again. But that didn't really work, he pressed himself in as fast as I unlocked the door and, let´s just fucking face it, he´s way stronger than me I had no chance.  
"Wh-what the fuck are you doing!?" I looked away from him, I probably didn't look so good.  
The fact I just had realized was not nice enough to leave me.  
`No inhabitants, no people, we are nothing without our people, disappearing`  
It wouldn't leave my mind. And Spain staring at me didn't really fucking help at all.  
"You are not ok Roma, now you tell me what that is wrong"  
Crap, he sounded dead serious, his voice told me that I wouldn't be able to escape without explaining now. But it was worth a try.  
"Noting is fucking wrong, just go"

He didn't look like he believed me, he looked more like you do when you know someone is lying and you are just waiting for them to realize that you know and tell the truth.  
But in hell I would tell the truth!  
"Roma…" He mumbled and shook his head.  
Don't sound so fucking disappointed! I just don't want to tell, is it so weird!?  
He grabbed my shoulder and pressed me against the wall. I was completely surprised and had no chance to fight. With my back to the wall I had no choice but look at him.  
Damn his eyes was so green.  
"Why won´t you understand that I just care for you, I love you Roma, can´t you see that!?"  
He sounded frustrated.  
"If you keep lying I will just stay here and wait until I find out what that is wrong with you by myself!"  
He shook my shoulders, trying to make me speak. But I said nothing, my voice wouldn't bear to talk anyways. The look on his face was frustrated, sad, angry, worried…  
"I am fine bastard.." I mumbled  
He looked straight in my eyes.  
"No, I´ve known you since you was a kid and I loved you then, I saw you grow up, I started love you as an adult, I know you aren't fine"  
Wait…the way he said "love" he made it sound like he loved me more than as a friend or brother. But that could not be fucking true.  
At the same time, I was going to disappear, it didn't really matter so much what I did anymore.  
He was standing really close, his face only a few inches from mine.  
Then I don't know what I did or why I did it, but I straightened up and looked in his eyes. They made me lost a moment, I couldn't really remember what the fuck I was doing, but then I did.  
And I kissed him.  
It was quick and over in a second. I had planned to run away when he let go of me by surprise but I didn't.  
He stared at me with those green eyes and a smile lit up his face. Without me being able to do a thing he leaned down and softly kissed my lips.  
I stood still and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against mine. It was warm and soft.

When he slowly pulled away a little, still almost touching my nose with his I could feeö how I blushed a little.  
"Roma?..." His voice was now embossed with happiness rather than worry.  
"Shut up bastard" I mumbled and looked down.  
He smiled big and pulled me to a hug.  
"I love you Roma"  
I didn't answer to that, but I wrapped my arms around him. He placed his chin on my shoulder holding me as close as it is possible.  
I have no fucking idea for how long we stood there but I could have stayed like that forever.  
Though tomato-bastard pulled away way too soon and looked at me, like a child on Christmas.

My stomach choosed just that moment to make a fucking dying-whale-noise.  
"Are you hungry Roma, come on i´ll make some food"  
He laughed silently and dragged me to our kitchen.  
At least it seems like he had forget about making me tell what was wrong.  
I did nothing to help him with cooking, I just sat there on a chair and watched him quickly make some sandwiches.  
I looked up at the watch and realized how fucking late it was. When the hell had all that time passed!?  
"Here you go Roma"  
He handed me two of the sandwiches and took the chance to plant a kiss on my head. I didn't complain.

After we had finished eating, which took a much longer fucking time than it usually should have, I yawned and realized how tired I was.  
Seriously? I had been sleeping for two fucking days and I was still tired. Of course tomato-bastard noticed.  
He seemed to believe that I just had a normal cold or something, so he practically forced me to go to bed. I was seriously too tired to argue.  
Seriously why was I so tired?... oh right, that fucking disappearing thing. For a little time I had forget about it. Now as I laid down in my bed it all came back.  
No people  
Alone

The darkness threatened with swallowing me again, then tomato-bastard who still was in the room spoke again.  
"Roma, its rainy outside, can I sleep here tonight? With you?" He looked a little nervous.  
I would usually tell him to get the fuck out, but he kept the thoughts away, and I wanted him here.  
"Yeah, sure bastard..." I mumbled and moved a little, making place for him in my bed.  
He didn't hesitate more than a second before I could feel him lay down next to me and cuddle up against me.  
I was actually really fucking tired, so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep curled up to his chest.

**Thanks for reading^^  
* Ladonians: What I decided to call the inhabitants of the small "micronation" Ladonia, in Sweden, seriously go read about it, it´s really funny; Someone occupied a little place in Sweden and they have inhabitants (anyone can join over internet) and a national anthem (the sound of a rock that throws into water) and they have declared war against Sweden (no one took that seriously).  
**


	5. Chapter 5: End?

**So this is the last chapter ^^  
I apologize for all my grammar/typo/spelling wrongs again  
And I hope you liked this story  
Now go on and read the end… **

Next morning I woke up with the feeling like I couldn´t breath. It felt like something was stuck in my chest. Spains arms was holding me in a close embrace but I managed to get away from it without waking him up. Damn he was handsome, messy hair and peacefully sleeping face. by some reason it had not even felt weird to suddenly wake up with someone else in my bed, it felt just natural when it was him.  
Whatever it was that felt like it was stuck in my chest was still interrupting my breath. As fast as I could I hurried out of the bedroom and in to the toilet before I started coughing. I didn't want tomato-bastard to wake up.  
It felt like something was ripping my chest to pieces for every cough. But I couldn't stop coughing. Just from habit I held my hand in front of my mouth as I coughed, and when it stopped for a moment I lowered my hand and immediately saw the same thing as I had seen earlier yesterday.  
It was definitely blood.  
I was about to grab some paper to wipe it away with but before I could do that a new coughing attack tried to rip my chest in pieces. This time I held the paper covering my mouth but it didn't really help, I could even feel that I was coughing up blood.  
My eyes started to sting.  
Damn! Why did I have to disappear? Answer: I had no people.  
But still why?  
And no one ever said nations got sick before they disappeared. And who the hell was I trying to fool, I didn't want to disappear because of Spain. When the coughing attack finally stopped and I sat on the bathroom floor gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain in my chest, I could hear something behind me. I turned around and saw a person stand right outside of the bathroom staring at me.

Spain  
To say that he looked worried would be an understatement. He looked like he rather was about to cry.  
"What are you staring at idiot?" I mumbled, my voice sounded weird from all the coughing.  
He took a step in and kneeled down next to me without saying a word. I didn't struggle when he pulled me into a hug. It felt nice, if he wouldn't have been sobbing with his face to my neck. I waited for him to say something.  
"Roma, please you must tell me what that is wrong! I take can you to the hospital"  
Yeah, right, and what would the doctors do? It was too fucking late now! I could feel, even clearer now, that I slowly was fading away. I don't really know how but I could feel it.  
And it made me want to cry…  
"Its nothing a doctor can fix!" I almost shouted and made me free from that bastards grip.  
I ran to my room again, quickly locking the door after me.  
Damn! just to run that short bit made me feel weaker.

"Romano open the door! Please Roma!" He was crying, I could hear the desperation in his voice.  
But I didn't open and I didn't answer.  
"Romano, at least say what that is wrong, if a doctor can´t help what is it then!"  
What the hell should I answer to that.  
´Im just slowly disappearing, you know like nations do when they die`  
Hell no.  
I could hear how he sat down on the other side of the door.  
"Roma…please…" he was sobbing.  
I hated to hear him like that, but it would be nothing compared to how he would react if I told him.  
That was how we sat for almost half an hour. He trying to make me talk or open the door. I, trying to figure out what I should say. And trying to not cough.

"Vee? Fratello! Are you awake!?" A sound of the door opening and closing.  
So, fucking wonderful. Now fratello was home from the Nazis. In fact he was the one killing me, not that he meant it, and if I know him right he would cry his heart out and do everything in his power to make me stay in this world.  
But I didn't plan on telling him.

I could hear them talking outside of my door, tomato-bastard telling fratello exactly what had happen, resulting in a crying fratello and to persons knocking on my door.  
I finally decided to open and just walk by them to the kitchen.

It worked almost. I opened the door, they got so surprised that I was half way down the stairs before tomato-bastard caught me.  
"Now Roma, an explanation" He sounded serious but his eyes was filled with worry.  
I stared at him, doing my best to not look as pale as I felt.  
"I don't fucking know. It just suddenly happened" I mumbled.  
He did not like that answer and asked me again;  
"You was this pale yesterday too, and you´ve been acting weird for days, I don't believe you, what is wrong?"  
I looked at them both, fratello was crying, damn how I hated to see him cry. He was not so bad after all… even though I never would forgive him for dating a Nazi. But he surely would do a better job with our country alone without me.  
And tomato-bastard, Spain, Antonio.  
Yeah, I did not want to leave him. It was selfish and egoistic and I couldn't care less about that. It was no fair in it that I would have to leave him soon, I fucking loved him for gods sake!  
Wasn't love supposed to fix everything or some shit like that.  
Apparently not.  
"What if I don't know what is wrong, its nothing serious at least, I´ll be better soon" It was a complet lie, not a single word was true. But it helped, Spain let go of me and let me walk down the stair even though he looked very skeptical.  
They didn't let me cook breakfast myself, just insisted that I should sit down and rest.  
Whatever, fratello _is_ a better chef than me.

But that was how it kept on the whole day,  
They did everything, almost served me, and I was full busy with pretending like I felt much better for every hour.  
Which I didn't. The opposite actually. Every second was stealing a bit of my strength.  
To feel how life was fading away and knowing I wouldn't have much left was terrible.  
I felt for fucking crying all the time, I didn't cry but still.

That night both fratello and tomato-bastard slept with me, one on each side.  
It was surprisingly comfy…

But I didn't get much sleep

In the middle of the night I woke up, and for the first time in days my mind was in completely peace. It didn't felt bad to die anymore, it was too late to do anything.  
I slowly sat up and carefully got out of my bed without waking up the other two.  
For a second I stood on the floor and looked at them. It hurt to look at Spain. Like a knife in my heart.  
But he was way too good for me anyways.

I walked out of the house and locked the front door after me.  
The night was chilly but the sun was about to rise while I walked down our street. I ended up at the bridge over the small river.  
The rising sun made beautiful patterns on the water.

Not a bad place to die on.

I looked out over the river, really feeling how I faded away. But at the same time I felt lighter.  
This was how it was supposed to be.

I barely did notice the sound of a car stopping behind me. Neither did I realize the two men that was running out from the car was running towards me.  
Not until I climbed up on the side of the bridge and turned around to rake one last look on the world.

"Romano no!" It was Spain shouting and crying, while ran towards me.  
Just behind him came fratello.  
"Why are you doing this!" my brother, soon the only personification of Italy, was crying too.

"Don't cry you idiots" I said silently.

"But Roma why!?" Spain had stopped a few foot away from me.

I laughed cold without happiness.  
"Don't you understand, I am disappearing Spain, I´m leaving and there´s nothing to do about it"

I could see when they both suddenly understood. How everything the past days made suddenly made sense.  
"But… no!" Spain shouted, it was almost worse then when he cried "Roma no! Please no, I love you, please don't die!"  
I could feel a sting of tears in my eyes but I didn't let them out.  
"I know Spain , I love you too… but there is no choice" My voice was even lower now, I really was disappearing.

"Spain I´m so sorry.." I looked at my brother  
"But there is not place enough for us both in this world"

Then a wind came, I could feel it blowing through me and I the last little piece of me disappeared.  
The last thing I saw was the faces of the only two people in his world that I ever loved.

There was no Romano.

No South Italy

No Lovino Vargas

**End**

**So, now it´s over, end of story.  
I might write an epilogue but I don't think so.  
First, I´m so sorry for killing Romano! And I´m so sorry for the sad ending! But it was the only end to this story.  
Second: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! and thanks for the reviews and favourites and everything!  
Third: I´m gonna write a hetanic (hetalia titanic style) fanfiction next.  
Fourth: Goodbye!**


End file.
